Princess of Hollows
by BluSkyes
Summary: Satsuki Fujiume is the new head captain of the fifth division. But what happens when she is sent to the World of the Living? She has a choice, to become a normal human and save lives, or stay as the captain, to save her soul. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Princess of Hollows

**_Hi! BluSkyes here... actually... you probably don't know who I am, since this is my first fan fiction here... (*sweat drop*) But I know I'm probably being cruel and stuff, but Omake Theaters every... maybe 20 reviews... I dunno... (You better reach them, since I have a ton of funny ones) Either way, enjoy and expect the next update... about next week... ish..._**

**_Last thing, before I go on with the story and stuff. I know have some details wrong. Especially the age thing (will be coming up in future chapters) I know that Rukia, Toshiro (*looks out for Toshiro correcting me into saying "Captain Hitsugaya"*), Rangiku, and others are over one hundred years old. Get over it. I know the main character should be a baby if I go by that terms, which is a little iffy, since I wanted to make this whole conflict about her age and stuff. Seriously, do not PM me or make really mean reviews about these details. DO NOT._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Except Satsuki._**

Chapter 1

We rushed over to the forest, where the hollow was. It was a Menos Grande. The very thing that took my brother's life.

I could not believe my eyes. This was it and as real as it could get.

"WE NEED BACKUP!" I scream with fear at Hinamori-san. She went back to get some people to back us up on this mission.

More and more hollows began to appear. Hot tears began to form.

I gathered my courage and lifted my zanpakuto high in the air. The wind began to pick up.

"Spread your wings, Sandāpurinsesu!" I screamed. I pointed my zanpakto at the Menos. "TASTE BLOOD, WRECHURED BEAST!" A lightning bolt shot out of my zanpakto.

Then the next few seconds seem to slow down into minutes.

I was looking around me, and saw a jolt of ice, narrowly missing me. I looked back and I saw it was a boy with white hair and teal eyes, trying to help me.

"HEY!" I screamed at him, "GET OUT OF HERE, I'M OKAY!"

"Not going to let the new girl get all the glory…" He muttered, yet I could hear him.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" I pretended to aim for his head. He quickly moved away and I fired a lightning bolt at the Menos behind him.

"HEY YOU NEEDED HELP AND I'M HERE WITH MY TROOP!" He screamed back, aiming his zanpakuto at my head. I moved away and aimed for another Menos.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T NEED HELP!" I screamed, impatient that he didn't get the message yet. "I'M GOING TO PERFORM MY BANKAI, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TURNED INTO MEAT, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!"

I shot another lightning bolt out of my zanpakto and checked to see if he was still there. He wasn't.

I took a deep breath, "Bankai." I said calmly.

Angry clouds began to cover the area, raging with pain. They began to shoot lightning bolts at my zanpakto, powering it up. I shot it at the rest of the Menos.

When they were gone, I turned around, and saw that boy peeking out from the bushes.

I just stared at him until he was scared of me. He didn't go away.

"Well?" I said, trying to get him to take the hint and go away. He paused for a second.

He finally spoke, "The Menos spiritual pressure… it's gone…"

"That means the job's done right?" I asked.

"Yeah." I put my zanpakto away.

"I could've taken all of them…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, well, you needed backup." The boy retorted.

"And you need to review your manners." I pat him on the head and tried to find Hinamori- san.

"SHUT UP!" He made an angry scream at me. I turned around and stuck out my tongue. I walked into the woods and found Hinamori- san with a couple people from other divisions.

"Great job guys!" I smiled, offering them a high five.

"Whoa! Did you take on all of those Menos by yourself?" Someone I never met asked.

"Nah, she had back up by Captain Hitsugaya." Hinamori- san said.

"No, I took on most of them. That little brat just got in the way." I retorted. I turned to Hinamori- san, "Now, let's report that we defeated the hollows and get the hell out of here, 'kay?"

We walked back to Shinigami headquarters and reported that we defeated the hollows.

"Hm, very impressive." Captain Yamato- san, the head captian of the Gotei 13, said, "First day on the job, defeating a hoard of Menos…"

"Thank you Captain Yamato." I bowed deeply, "I am very honored of your praise."

"Now off you go, I take you will request to put in this story in the newspaper, hm?"

"Yes, Captain Yamato, I'll make sure to request an article about this defeat!" I exclaimed, excited to get back to the barrack.

I found Hinamori- san making tea when I entered our barrack.

"Hello Fujiume- san!" Hinamori- san greeted. She held out a cup of tea. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please, it's been a long day…" I took the cup of tea and drank it. "Thank you, Hinamori- san."

"You're welcome." She replied. "I bet you're tired… you should rest for a little bit…"

"Oh, don't worry. Those Menos didn't tire me out!" I said courageously.

"Are you sure, Fujiume- san?" Hinamori- san asked again.

"I'm going to get stronger and there's no time to rest!" I vowed. I drank the rest of the tea, gave the empty cup to Hinamori- san and went outside to train.

I drew out my zanpakto and started to swing around my sword, trying to make clean, straight cuts. I even tried to converse with my zanpakto by using Jizen, but I couldn't concentrate. I just kept on thinking about that kid.

_Pfft, he probably got a recommendation from all of the captains, who probably know him…_ I thought. I closed my eyes and then remembered my journey into becoming a captain of one of the divisions of the 13 Gotei.

I was a good for nothing. I rebelled my mother and father. They couldn't control me, no matter how hard they tried. I remember having an older brother, but as soon as he went to become a Shinigami, I ran away from home. The confortable home in the West 1 Rukongai. I fell apart. I cried out on the streets, and no one would help me. And then, a ray of hope shone on me. I met Yoruichi.

"Little girl, are you lost?" Yoruichi said to me. She had a very kind smile. Her purple hair was glittering in the sunlight, and her gold eyes seem to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Yes… I ran away from my home… but I don't want to go back…" I cried of hunger.

"Here… let me get you something to eat." She left to swipe something from a stand. "Here you go."

She handed me a little peach, just enough to regain my strength.

"Thank you…" I said weakly.

"I cannot offer much, but what I can offer is a dream." She said. I was confused. "I could feel your spiritual pressure from miles away, so you should become a Shinigami!"

"As in the 13 Gotei?" I asked.

"Yes. I could train you, if you want." She offered.

"Thank you… but I am a dead girl… my parents do not care about who I am." I replied, not even thinking about my decision.

"Look kid, I don't know about you, but if your parents don't care about you, there's always someone out there who will. Someone who will look after you, someone who cares about you. And right now, that's me." She smiled. "Do you want to become a Shinigami?"

"I guess I can make myself useful…" I said reluctantly.

Since I was very young, I could not apply for the academy, due to my little knowledge about everything in the Soul Society and how it worked.

But, Yoruichi taught me how to do Kido, so I could be ready and apply for the academy as early as possible. As soon as I mastered a few spells, she gave me a wooden sword to fight and train with before I received an Asauchi. She also taught me close combat, just in case I lost my sword or something. She even taught me a few Hohō tricks. By the time I got in to the Shinigami Academy, I was a master swordsman, a master at kido and a master at close combat.

Luckily, due to my experience with kido and swords and stuff, I only had to go through three years of Shinigami Academy.

Once I graduated, I was finally given a real zanpakto, my Sandāpurinsesu, or Thunder Princess. It made sense, I mean, thunder was loud, powerful, and angry, which probably described me a lot. I used Jinzen to communicate with her, to get to know her and her intentions of helping me with my goal- to become a captain. She agreed to help me, and to become known for being my zanpakto. We trained hard together, training to master the shikai part of her and eventually, I did.

Then, Yoriuchi decided to teach me a quick, three day trick to learn how to use the bankai form.

She came out with a doll, and forced Sandāpurinsesu to materialize so we could battle. And I had to find the correct sword that wouldn't shatter when I fought her.

It was almost exactly three days before I could find the right sword. We cheered and Yoruichi even let me drink sake for once.

Then, she left abruptly, leaving me to finish my journey on my own. I infiltrated the 13 Gotei residences to threaten them to show them my bankai.

I was almost to Yamato- san's bedroom, before I got caught by my older brother.

"What are you doing here, Satsuki- san?" He demanded, as he pulled me aside.

"Infiltrating the 13 Gotei, duh." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to request them to see my bankai so I can become a captain." I replied.

"I'll request them for you…" He promised. "Where can I find you know?"

"Shuhoin Yoruichi's residence. I'm her apprentice." I replied, leaving secretly.

One day after my infiltration, my brother had brought me good news that I will be able to perform a bankai in front of the captains.

And then the next day, my brother had died. In the hands of the Menos Grande.

I cursed, screamed, and cried. He was the only kind one in my family. He let me chew his bubble gum, let me curse in front of him, and we would just talk and talk into the night right before he entered the Shinigami Academy.

But the show had to go on. And I was thankful that my brother got some of the most reliable captains to see my bankai.

I opened my eyes. And it was about sundown.

I put away my sword, and went back to the barrack.

"G'night Hinamori- san!" I greeted as I was going up to my room.

"Oh!" She replied, surprised I was back, "Good night!"

When I got up to my room, a messenger was waiting in my room.

"Captain Fujiume- san! We have a message from Yamato- san!" The messenger cried.

"Alright, go on." I replied.

"There has been an increase in hollows in the world of the living. And due to your wonderful performance today, Captain Yamato has requested that you, Lieutenant Hinamori, and another captain and lieutenant join Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia to keep the world of the living safe. Yamato- san wants you to come to his barrack immediately."

"Message received, thank you." I left my room and went downstairs.

"Hinamori- san, we have to go to Division 1's barrack. We've been requested." Hinamori- san nodded and followed me to the Division 1 barrack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got this done early ^_^ And I mess up spelling some terms like "gigai" and I am well aware that Kisuke is not the one who provides the gigai, but Mayuri does. I'm just too lazy to change it, since it would change most of the events of the story. **_

_**Also, I added in a Omake Theater, since I have created too many, so I'll now just add them in after each chapter :)**_

_**I will now stop talking so you can enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I don't have mad drawing skillz, but the only thing I do own is Satsuki, whom is doing the housework... I'm kidding... she's just chilling with her shinigami friends... nope... she's doing housework...**_

_**Me: (*hands Satsuki a broom*) **_

_**Satsuki: (*zaps me with lightning*)**_

_**Me: Ok, your chilling with shinigami friends.**_

_**Satsuki: Yay!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

When we got there, Captain Yamamoto was there waiting for us.

I bowed deeply in his presence, and so did Hinamori- san.

"We only have to wait for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, now."

"Shiro- chan?" Hinamori- san said surprised.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya." Someone retorted. I turned around and saw it was the boy from earlier and a lady with blonde-ish, orange-ish hair standing in the doorway. He turned to Captain Yamamoto, "Sorry we're late Captain Yamamoto."

"That's alright Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto." Captain Yamamoto said gently, "I have selected all of you here today to go forth to the world of the living to monitor the shinigami we already have in the location and to stop the increase of hollows. This is also to test your strength, Captain Fujiume. Be here at dawn tomorrow, so we can give you proper materials for this trip. You are dismissed." I got up and left without waiting for Hinamori- san, just wanting to go to sleep.

As I was walking, I noticed that Hinamori- san was still in the Division 1 barrack.

_What is she doing?_ I asked myself, _oops; better think about what I should pack for the World of the Living!_

In my mind, I made a list of what I should pack, but I was still a little worried about Hinamori- san.

When I got back to my barrack, I immediately fell asleep, and I didn't even wake up until Hinamori- san threw a bucket of cold water on me. She giggled while I exploded with anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed at her.

"Sorry…" She giggled, "It's too hard to wake you up, Captain Fujiume!"

"Whatever, we haveta go." I replied, running out to the Division 1 barrack.

When I got there, I was panting hard, almost dying from lack of energy. The white haired boy and his lieutenant were already there.

"You're late Captain Fujiume." Captain Yamamoto stated.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I bowed so many times to apologize to them, "I WOKE UP LATE AND HINAMORI- SAN WOKE ME UP, BUT SHE'S COMING SOON. I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

Before I exploded, Captain Yamamoto patted me on the head, "One apology is fine."

"I'm so sorry, Captain Yamamoto!" Someone yelled from behind. I turned around and it was Hinamori- san, "I had to wake up Captain Fujiume, but she ran ahead before I could catch up!"

"That's ok, child. As long as you're here now. Now," Captain Yamamoto gave each of us Soul Candy (Which I was relieved I got Chappy) and me and Hinamori- san a Soul Pager, "Use your Jigokucho!"

We nodded and got out our Jigokucho, I followed mine around, and then I was suddenly in the world of the living.

"So, pretty much, we're just finding Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia?"I asked everyone.

There was no answer, so I just followed them around.

After wandering the streets for a bit, we stopped by a lone store.

The white haired boy banged the entrance door, "Urahara, open up."

A little girl with purple eyes and long black hair with bangs that parted in the middle of her face opened the door.

"Urahara- san is waiting for you." She said softly. I smiled and patted her on the head, since she was just so cute!

"Thank you." I replied. I noticed that everyone else said nothing.

A man with blonde hair and a bucket hat came out and greeted us, "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto… and…" He pointed at me and Hinamori- san, "What's your name."

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" Hinamori- san said, surprisingly loud.

"And I'm the new captain, Captain Fujiume." I replied.

"And I take you all need gigais, right?" He asked. We nodded. "Alright! Then make yourself confortable!"

I sat down at a near table, and the others followed. The same little girl brought us tea.

And then I learned the names of my new comrades, Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya. I decided carefully that I should call Rangiku by her official title, but as for the boy, I decided to come up with a shnannpy nickname for him, since not calling him by his official name would make him really irritated. And I also learned that Hinamori- san and the boy grew up together.

"Alright, the giagais are ready!" Urahara- san called out from the front of the shop. Surrounding him were four giagais. "Now, if you need anything, just stop by, alright?"

We nodded and entered our new human bodies. I looked at my clothes and saw I was clothed in regular human clothes.

"Now, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are both in school, so if you need to find them, they're at the high school." Urahara- san said as we all left.

"What do we do now?" I asked. There was a beeping noise. I figured it was our Soul Pagers.

I checked my Soul Pager and saw there was a hollow nearby. And when I looked up, the whole group ran ahead of me.

"HEY WAIT UP!" I screamed, as I abandoned my giagai and took out my zanpakto.

I ran towards were the hollow was. It was making an irritating scream, so it wasn't hard to locate it.

As soon as the hollow was in sight, I went straight for head, trying to strike it down hard. But it didn't work, it cut me across my belly before I back in to try and kill it.

I fell down to the ground, sighing that I couldn't get him.

I sat up, got out of the way, and see how deep my wound was. It was just a small cut, so I got, grabbed my zanpakto from the area where I fell, and tried again.

But the hollow was already defeated.

Everyone looked at me, like I was crazy.

"You need to start thinking about strategy." Lieutenant Rangiku commented about my performance, "Because you can't just go right after the hollow without observing how it attacks and stuff."

"And you need better reflexes." Someone said from behind. I looked around and saw it was a girl with black hair and a boy with orange hair. They were both in shinigami robes.

"We can train you." The girl said.

I noticed that Hinamori- san was looking at the place we entered. She spoke, "We should get back to our giagais."

I looked over and saw that there was a big commotion about our bodies being "unconscious."

We ran over, and entered our giagais and pretended to come back into consciousness.

After that, we had a more formal introduction.

"My name's Fujiume Satsuki! The new captain of the 5th division!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hinamori Momo." Hinamori- san replied.

"And we know you two… Kuchiki Rukia." The girl pointed at Toshiro and Lieutenant Masumoto.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy said.

I took and deep breath for some reason, but the air seemed a little heavy.

I paused for a second… "Fire…"

I ran towards where my nose was telling me to go. The atmosphere was getting hotter and hotter.

I stopped suddenly, seeing a house burning down to ashes.

I stared intently on the golden nameplate.

It said Fujiume.

* * *

Omake Theater~ Copyrights

"Alright! So what about giving you powers of wind. Like you can unleash tornados and stuff?" I said to Satsuki, who was going to be my main character in my newest fan fiction.

"Nooooooooo!" Senna pouted as I began to write down Satsuki's bankai. "Don't replace me!" She started to cry, "Don't replace me with a more powerful person with wind!"

"Awwwww…" I said, trying to get Senna to go back to her own world… movie… place… "Here…" I started to erase the bankai and replacing it with water and ice powers.

"Hey!" Kaien said, as I was writing out Satsuki's shikai, "I already have water, according to Tite Kubo!"

"Yeah! And don't you _dare _write snow on that page!" Rukia barked at me. I looked over at Toshiro.

"I really don't care as long as she doesn't end up with Hyōrinmaru. Don't wanna kill another innocent person." Toshiro sighed.

"Fine. Thunder/Lightning powers. How 'bout that?" I asked them, while checking a list of people with thunder/lightning powers, "Shoot. Video game character took it."

"That's right." He said.

"Oh well…" I said, writing out Satsuki's bankai, "You're a video game character anyway. You don't even have any good powers."

"HEY!" He screamed at me. I began to write out Satsuki's shikai.

"Satsuki, take him down." I ordered.

"Spread your wings, Sandāpurinsesu!" She cried, with her zanpakto charging with electricity. She pointed her zanpakto at the video game character.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as he was burnt into ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! This is, like, the longest chapter... ever! And I added two short Omake Theaters in the end :)_**

**_Also, I know refer to Rukia as "Kuchiki- dono" instead of "Kuchiki- san," since I'm sure Satsuki does not want a law suit over that kind of thing._**

**_Satsuki: Can you really get a law suit over that kind of thing?_**

**_Me: The only person that comes to mind who would make it a big deal, is Byakuya..._**

**_Byakuya: (*glares*)_**

**_Me: ...-sama_**

**_Satsuki: I guess my question's been answered. But readers... e_****_njoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. Satsuki is the only character that belongs to me._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Before the nameplate melted, I revived it, but it was so hot, I dropped it on the ground, wondering on what I should do with it.

_I lived here. _I told myself, _I should find out more about this…_

The rest of the group caught up with me.

"What's wrong Captain Fujiume?" They asked me. I stared at the nameplate. But then, someone turned into a shinigami, took out their zanpakto. I looked up, and saw it was Toshiro.

He pointed his zanpakto at the house and said, "Reign over the Frosted Heavens!" And he extinguished the fire.

He then pointed at the name plate. To keep it from melting, he put a layer of ice over it. I picked it up; in awe he could preserve the writing on it.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, go back to school." I said, walking into the burnt house.

Most of it was burnt, but I managed to climb the creaky staircase and enter a bedroom.

Right away I could tell it was a teenage boy's room, probably my relative or something.

I looked around, and saw a cell phone. I picked it up and started to look through his messages.

Most of them were flirty texts with some girl, but I stopped at one text that said "Karakura High School." It was dated back last April.

I placed the cell phone back where I found it and went back outside. Hinamori- san, Toshiro, and Lieutenant Matsumoto were still waiting for me.

"What high school do Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo go to?" I asked.

"Karakura High School." Toshiro replied.

"Do they accept transfer students at this time?" I asked.

"Wait," Hinamori- san spoke up, "You don't plan on going to school, do you?"

"Well," I tried to make up an excuse, "I'm doing some research." I tried to think of something to divert the attention away from my "research." "Where we sleepn'?"

Everyone just looked at each other. Lieutenant Matsumoto spoke up, "Well, I'll just bunk at Orihime's! Bye!"

She walked away from the house and let me, Hinamori- san, and the annoying brat.

"I'm going to find Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo…" I went towards the high school, which took me awhile before I could find it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in the sight of them, "I need a place to stay…" I bowed my head in shame.

"Nah, too cro-." Kurosaki- san began to say.

"Of course you can!" Kuchiki- dono finished, glaring at Kurosaki- san.

"OHMIGOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged both of them a million times, since I was grateful I didn't have to sleep on the streets or anything.

"GET. OFF. ME!" Kurosaki- san screamed while squirming, trying to get out of my deadly hug attacks. Kuchiki- dono just sighed.

After about five good minutes of "thank yous" and hugs, I let go and followed Kuchiki- dono and Kurosaki- san to their house. Or should I say Kurosaki- san's house.

While walking, I tried to think up of a good excuse on why Kurosaki- san's family should take me in.

"And… And…" I said tearfully in the presences of the Kurosaki family, "MY MOTHER KICKED ME OUT IN THE STREETS AND I HAVE NO WHERE TO STAY!"

One of Kurosaki- san's little sisters started crying and so did his father…?

"YOU CAN STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU WANT, FUJIUME- SAN!" He yelled while crying. Kurosaki- san and Kuchiki- dono had their arms folded and sighed.

"Thank you." I bowed, still with fake tears in my eyes.

"We don't have much to offer, but the least we can offer you is one of the clinic beds. I hope it's okay, Fujiume- san." Kurosaki- san's crybaby sister offered. His other sister said nothing.

"Well, I also befriended a couple of other people… but I just stumbled upon Kurosaki- san and Kuchiki- dono… so…" I started crying again, "I JUST NEED TO STAY FOR A FEW WEEKS, SINCE MY BROTHER IS WORKING TO GET ENOUGH MONEY FOR RENT!"

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN STAY AS LONG AS THEY WANT!" Kurosaki- san's father cried.

"… I better tell them…" I went outside, took out my soul pager, and contacted Hinamori- san, since I figured they made a pact.

"Yo. Captain Fujiume here." I said casually into the phone. "Scored some place to stay, but if ya need a place to crash, get over to Kurosaki- san's place."

"Thank you Captain Fujiume. I will tell the others." Hinamori- san replied. I hung up and waited a few minutes to see if they would show up. And they did.

I smiled innocently, not wanting to go through the details of how I convinced the Kurosaki house to take me and my group in.

Once we were settled in our new home, it was about dinner time. Kurosaki- san's little crybaby sister, Yuzu- san called us in for dinner.

While Yuzu- san was finishing up cooking dinner, and Kurosaki- san's father was out, Kurosaki- san's other sister caused a bit of an uproar.

"Hey!" She pointed at Toshiro, "You're Toshiro!"

"Huh?" Me, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Hinamori- san said, confused.

"You're the one how helped me win that game from the middle schoolers! I can recognize that white hair anywhere!"

Toshiro said nothing.

"Wait… Toshiro… you played soccer…?" Kurosaki- san asked. Kuchiki- dono just stayed out of it.

I noticed that Toshiro clenched his fists when Kurosaki- san called Toshiro "Toshiro."

"That was when I was here last time… I had to, okay?" Toshiro replied.

"Well you sure haven't changed!" Kurosaki- san's sister smiled. I take she had a crush on him. "You still look like a grade schooler!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT A GRADE SHCOOLER!" He screamed at her.

"Wait…" I just noticed something weird, "How old are you, Kurosaki- san's sister?" I swear… I'm bad with names…

"I have a name you know!" She yelled at me, "But I'm thirteen years old."

"Toshiro." I said, only to irritate him. I turned to Kurosaki- san's sister, "And… what's your name?"

"Karin!" She yelled at me.

"And Karin, stand up." They both stood up. "Stand together side by side."

They did as they were told, but looking a little irritated. I compared heights. Karin was taller by a few inches.

"Yes! I know the perfect nickname for you!" I pointed at Toshiro.

Toshiro got really annoyed and irritated. "What do you think you are? Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

"Ten." I said, "To me, you look like a ten year old. And you're the captain of the 10th division."

"Not to butt in or anything." Lieutenant Matsumoto said, "But it is actually a well-thought out nickname for you ,captain."

"I DON'T WANT A NICKNAME; I WANT TO BE CALLED BY MY OFFICIAL TITLE!" He screamed.

"What's all the screaming about?" Yuzu- san asked while coming in with a plate full of rice and curry.

"Nothing!" I lied. Karin, Ten, and me all took our seats.

Dinner was really enjoyable. Beats my brunt curry I used to serve to myself and Yoriuchi- sama, at least.

"Mmm…" I mumbled as the curry touched my tongue. "It's delicious, Yuzu- san!"

"Thank you, Fujiume- san. It's not my best, but I guess its ok…" Yuzu- san said humbly.

"Are you kidding?" I shouted at her, "This is the best curry I've ever tasted! You could become a chef!"

"Well…" Yuzu- san blushed, "I think I would need some more training…"

The rest of dinner was in silence.

The rest of the night seemed like a blur, though. When I went to the clinic room, I sat down on a random bed and tried to think of how I ended up here, in this clinic room, bunking with a substitute shinigami, his family, and three another shinigami.

_Something about an increase of hollows? _I asked myself. I yawned, and then went to sleep.

The next morning, I got up early to apply for Karakura High School, even though I had no history of being in school or whatever, I managed to get Urahara- san to make me a fake file of information to apply for school.

"Hmm…" The principal said, while looking through the record, "Excellent marks… interests in music and the arts… went to a private school in Tokyo…" He looked up at me, "Fujiume- san, you may come to our school. You may start tomorrow."

"Thank you." I replied, getting up to leave.

"But I would like to inform you," The principal said, "No skipping class. I have a couple of students who skip class all the time. They used to be such good students, but now their grades are in turmoil, but I'm sure a good student like you will not skip class."

"Um…" I said, thinking carefully, "I can't make a promise, but I will try hard to not to skip class."

"Thank you, Fujiume- san." He smiled as I left. I began to wander the halls a bit, just to locate a couple of classes.

I walked by one class room, and I peeked in. I saw a jolt of orange hair, and I knew it was Ichigo's class.

My Soul Pager beeped. Ichigo turned around and he saw me. I signaled that I will take the hollow on, making him stay in class.

I took out my Soul Candy, and told Chappy to keep an eye on my body and wander around the halls for a bit while I was gone.

I jolted out of the school, trying to follow my Soul Pager to the hollow's location. I heard I scream. I was near.

I took out my zanpakto, "Spread your wings, Sandāpurinsesu!" My zanpakto was charged and ready for battle.

As soon as the hollow was in sight, I aimed for its head and shot a lightning bolt. It was dead.

_Well this was a waste of time… _I thought, going back to Karakura High School before Chappy attempted to do something unforgivable.

But there was a scream.

I turned around, and saw it was another hollow- hoards of them, actually.

_Man, Captain Yamamoto wasn't kidding about the increase of hollows thing… _I commented in my head, aiming their heads, and shooting lightning bolts.

"BANKAI!" I screamed, as grey clouds began to cover the area and charging up my zanpakto. I began to shoot more and more lightning bolts out of my zanpakto.

But there were too many. I was eventually overrun by them.

_I guess this is it… Goodbye… Hinamori- san… Lieutenant Matsumoto… Kurosaki- san… Kuchiki- dono… Ten… and all the rest… and Yoriuchi- sama… good bye… _I said in my head, with tears rolling down my cheeks, still trying to kill them with my lightning bolts.

"SNAP, TOBIUME!" Someone yelled. I recognized it as Hinamori- san's release command. I turned around and she her, firing fire balls are the hollows, I began to shoot out more lightning bolts along with her.

Eventually, the hollows all went away.

"Nice job, Hinamori- san!" I cheered, while putting away my zanpakto. She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Captain Fujiume!" She put away her zanpakto. "Did you get in to the high school?"

"Yes. I'll be admitted there in the morning." I replied.

"But Captain Fujiume… why are you so interested in going into a high school?" She asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Look…" I looked her straight in the eye, "It's for research."

"But what kind of subject are you looking for in _a high school_?" She demanded.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Ok. You can count on my Captain!" She saluted me.

"Remember that name plate that said my name?" I asked, "When I went into the house, I went into a room of a teenage boy's. I found his cell phone, and it said in one of the texts "Karakura High School" so I'm trying to find out about my life in the World of the Living."

"Isn't that against the rules, though?" Hinamori- san asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but who cares? I mean, I'm probably not going to be sent to the World of the Living for a while, so I should probably research now." I lied, telling her the excuse I made up in my head.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone, but just as long as you show up for missions." Hinamori- san winked at me.

I went back to the high school, which thankfully, Chappy didn't do anything too unforgiving. I reentered my body and went back to the Kurosaki household with Hinamori- san tagging along. When I got there, I found Lieutenant Matsumoto and Ten lounging around, doing nothing. I sighed.

"Quite being lazy. Me and Hinamori- san were taking on a hoard of hollows, lazy bums!" I shouted them. Mostly to tease.

"Ugh, you're just like Captain when he's irritated…" Lieutenant Matsumoto complained.

"You're lucky I'm teasing. You don't want to see me when I'm angry." I threatened. "Seriously."

"Well then, what happens?" Ten asked, being annoyingly curious.

"You might get shocked." I began to count the list of symptoms of how I show I'm irritated and angry. "Thunder clouds brew around. Sometimes you get hit by lightning. Storms, ect, ect."

"Hit… _by lightning_?" Everyone asked, horrified.

"Don't ask for the story. Let's just say some kid cut me in line, but he survived, of course." I explained, lying. Seriously, I never hit someone by lightning before.

"Okayyyyyyyyyy…" They said, backing away from me.

"What?" I asked, trying to be oblivious on why they were backing away from me. I remembered this morning suddenly, "Ok, starting tomorrow, I'm going to help out Kuchiki- dono and Kurosaki- san with hollows in the high school area. I'm also going to attend high school."

"Whatever." They pretended not to care. It must have been alarming in some way to them, though.

"Oh, right!" I suddenly remembered I had to get my uniform, "Haveta buy a uniform." I dug into my pocket and found a little bit of yen. I darted out of the house, to go to the nearest clothing store.

_So grey skirts… white blouses… and red bows around the neck… _I remembered seeing a couple people wearing the girls' uniform.

"Uh, yeah… sorry, babe, have plans with the boys…" I heard an obnoxious teenager who obviously skipped school say into his cell phone, "Yeah… need a place to crash… house burned down…"

I realized it was the teenager who I investigated his room!

"Yeah… call ya back… see ya…" He clicked a button and put away his phone. I decided to confront him.

"Um… excuse me?" I asked shyly as I walked up to him.

"Hey. You new here?" He asked.

"Um… random question… but is your last name Fujiume?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uh… yeah…" He replied.

"I'm related to you." I said.

* * *

OMAKE THEATER~ Nicknames

*roaming around the Soul Society*

"Hm…?" I noticed a little girl with pink hair on the shoulder of a guy with weird spiky hair with little bells attached in shinigami robes while I passed by a candy store. I decided to just continue my rounds and not bother them.

"Look!" Someone said. I turned around and the little girl pointed at me, "It's the new captain!"

"Hi…?" I said, intimidated by the guy with the spiky hair.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Fuijume… Satsuki…" I spit out.

"Um…" She began to think, "I'll call you Sacchi from now on!"

"Sacchi?" I said.

"I need to eat this candy, bye Sacchi!" She showed me a bag full of candy, they turned around and left.

_Sacchi…?_ I thought.

Yes, I will be calling Satsuki "Sacchi" from now on! (Sacchi: Sacchi? Me: You know you love it.)

* * *

OMAKE THEATER~ Paperwork: One of the many enemies of the 13 Gotei

*Back in the Soul Society, before the attack of the Menos*

I looked at the pile of paperwork, _Do they expect all of this done today? _I asked myself.

A Jigokucho flew in, "We have more paperwork."

"Where is it then?" I sighed. Stupid paperwork.

"In your mailbox. You have to have it done before next week starts."

"Fine." I got up, to go all the way to my mailbox in the front door of the barrack. It was filled with paperwork.

"There's more." The Jigokucho said, motioning that I should look behind me. There were piles of paperwork.

"DANG YOU PAPERWORK!" I cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: A rather short chapter paired up with a rather long Omake Theater. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. _**

* * *

Chapter 4

"...Well… my aunt told me that when I was born, my mom died and then my dad died shortly after my birth. And then you died as soon as you were born along with me. And I think that I was born first…" He explained, "But wait, how are you still alive?"

"Um… we were separated at birth…" I lied, "I was wandering here, and then I found a nameplate at a house I passed by, which said Fujiume, so I went up to your room, looked through to see what school you went to… and I enrolled in the high school to find you…"

He pointed at me, "STALKER!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" I shouted at him, "AREN'T YOU GLAD TO SEE YOUR LONG LOST SISTER?"

He suddenly got quiet. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok!" I smiled, "I know it's sudden, that's how it's feeling for me too!"

"Okay…" He said. I knew he was getting a little bored and stuff.

"So who's your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to pry.

"Her name's Sykai Yuki." He looked at me with this dreamy look in his eyes. I figured they were in love, not petty date-once-and-get-dumped, but real love.

"I take you've been dating for at least a year?" I guessed.

"Two years. We started dating at the end of our 3rd year in middle school." He replied.

"So can I meet her?" I asked, still trying to pry.

"She moved away a few months ago- to the United States, but I think I can get her to video chat." He said.

"So what year are you in?" I asked.

"Second year in Highschool." He replied.

"First name?" I asked.

"Hiro." He said. "What about yours?"

"Satsuki. I'm a second year, of course."

He smirked, "Nice name."

"Thank you…?" I said reluctantly. My Soul Pager beeped, "Anyways, I should get going. I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

_Damn increase of hollows… _I cursed in my head as I ran to where the hollows were. I turned into a shinigami and told Chappy to get out of the area.

They screamed louder and louder, which made it easier to locate them, but for some reason, their screams, apparently, were not screamed. Somehow, I could understand them.

"Princess!" They cried, "Princess!"

As soon as the hollows were in sight, I took out my zanpakto, and sliced a clean cut across the head.

The one I cut immediately died, but more and more surrounded me.

"Princess." They said, "Princess."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed. I sliced recklessly at the hollows.

I noticed something. They did not attack me, even though I attacked them. They just surrounded me and called me their "Princess."

"GO AWAY!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face. Blood covered my zanpakto and my hands.

They obeyed, and went away.

_What… just happened? _I asked myself.

_Your powers, Princess. _A cold, sharp voice replied in my head, _Princess, it's your powers._

_ Go away. _I growled in my head.

_But I am your loyal servant. I serve you. Are you dismissing me from service? _The voice said in my head.

I thought for a moment. If I do not dismiss the voice, it's going to annoy me, but I could collect some data about this "Princess."

_No, _I finally answered in my head, _I am going to keep you around, but please do not disturb me, unless I ask for you. Thank you._

_ You are welcome, Princess. _The voice hissed.

Right on cue, Hinamori- san, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Ten arrived.

"Captain Fujiume! We got reports that the hollows weren't killed; they went away!" Hinamori- san reported.

"I know." I said, "I kicked their butts and told them to go cry home to their mamas."

"Erhm… can you actually not lie this time?" Ten asked rudely.

"What?" I said, like nothing was wrong, "I'm not lying."

"It's actually not possible for a hollow to go away because a little girl kicked their ass." Ten replied, trying to be smart.

"Shaddup, I ain't a little girl!" I said in defense.

"Seriously…" Lieutenant Matsumoto butted in, "What happened?"

"Alright…" I was prepared to tell the truth, and no more lies, "The hollows called me their princess. I said for them to go away, and they did."

They stared at me like I was crazy.

"…That's… that's not possible!" Ten spit out. He turned to Lieutenant Matsumoto. "She's the legend."

"…That's not good. Not good at all…" She shook her head. Hinamori- san nodded in agreement.

"What's not good?" I demanded, "Tell me!"

"Alright…" Ten agreed, "We'll tell you."

* * *

Omake~ Operation Getting Ten and Karin to Kiss: Phase One: The Confession

First Attempt

"Hey Lieutenant Matsumoto." I said, trying to present her with a random, but interesting idea, "Ever noticed Karin when she talks to Ten?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, "I think she has a crush on him…"

"Great. I got this random idea that we should get them to kiss." I said.

"Ooh, good idea. But how are we going to do that?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked.

"Sake." I replied, smiling at the bottle of sake she was holding in her hand.

At dinner time, I slipped a couple splashes of sake in Ten's drink, hoping he wouldn't comment that it tasted weird.

For the rest of dinner, he acted a little strange, which I knew it was good, since the sake was kicking in.

"Hey Fujiume- san, Rangiku, what's with the sake?" He asked casually, trying to embarrass us.

OPERATION: FAILURE

Second Attempt

"Hey Karin!" I said, from the top of the stairs.

"What, Fujiume- san?" She asked, tapping her foot from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry one sec!" I said, pretending to fix my hair and brush my teeth from the top bathroom. I made sure to wait for Ten to be at the right place.

I waited about five minutes before he was at the top of the stairs.

I crept up behind him, and kicked him down the stairs, making him topple over Karin.

I snuck back into the bathroom, to see what they would say to each other, and to not get caught.

"FUJIUME!" He screamed.

OPERATION: FAILURE

Third Attempt

"Karin!" I was knocking on her bedroom door, "Karin!"

"WHAT?" I took she was still mad since I pushed Ten down the stairs and he landed on top of her.

"Look, I came here to apologize." I said, "And to ask you something."

"Fine. Apology accepted." She said, "Now get the hell out of here!"

"No. Not until you give me an answer to a question." I said. She sighed.

"Fine." She replied.

"Do you have a crush on Ten?" I asked.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. She pushed me out of her doorway and slammed the door.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I teased. She opened her door.

"No, he's only a friend." She replied.

"But, if you've only been with him alone a few times, how can you consider each other friends?" I teased. She looked up at me.

"Please don't tell him!" She begged.

"Fine." I promised, though I had other intentions.

_Time to start phase two!_ I skipped happily to tell Lieutenant Matsumoto the news.

OPERATION: SUCCESS


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: A long chapter. No Omake. (Haha, I'm so mean :P)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

After reentering my gigai, we walked back to the Kurosaki residence. I was scared of what's become of me and what was going to happen to me.

Kurosaki- san and Kuchiki- dono were home from school, and so were his sisters, we decided to let them hear the legend.

We all sat in Kurosaki- san's room, with the door closed, so no one else could hear our conversation.

"Long ago, the hollows had a princess. The princess was purely evil. When they directed a war against the Soul Society, we defeated her. Her spirit immediately went to hell, but about a thousand years ago, she broke out, which would be impossible, but we never figured out how. Anyways, we've been trying to track her spirit secretly, but it didn't work. She terrorized the whole Soul Society, so we sealed her mind and made her go back into the World of the Living as a human being. Problem solved, until that girl turned sixteen years old. The princess tried to control her; because that was the age she turned when she became princess. We erased her memories, and sent her back into a state where she could never remember anything, but the hollows seem to remember of their princess. We sensed that the princess's spirit lived inside the eldest daughter of a family, but we could never figure out which family, since she was sealed into a girl who didn't know her family's last name. But, I guess it's the Fuijume family…" I started to cry, as Ten told the legend. My family was cursed.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I screamed. For a moment, I lost sight of where I was, and what I was doing.

Suddenly, I was in front of the burnt house of my brother.

_Where I am? _I asked myself, recovering from losing my sanity.

_You're where you used to live. Or would live. _The cold, icy voice said in my head.

_Shut up. _I replied, _you're ruining my life as a shinigami. I already know who you are. You're the hollow princess!_

_ To be precise, I _was t_he hollow princess. _The voice countered.

_Whatever! Get the hell out of my body! _I yelled at her. In my head.

_Look you, you're the eldest daughter of the Fuijume family. I much prefer someone more powerful than you, but I ain't complain'. Better than hell, at least. What do you want the most? I can give you that…_

I thought for a moment. What I really wanted was my older brother, not my twin brother.

_Your brother, eh? Take a look inside of the house… _The voice hissed, reading my thoughts.

I looked inside of the house, and saw a spitting image of my older brother, smiling in his shinigami robes.

_Let me take over your body for a few minutes, and I'll give you your brother back. _The voice offered.

_No. Nii- san is dead. He's in the World of the Living as an infant. He's not the same. _I said firmly in my head, while crying. I really did want my brother to come back, but he was dead, and I had to get over that fact.

_Are you sure? _The voice asked.

_Positive. I don't need some stupid princess try and take over my body to destroy the Soul Society. _I replied.

_Whatever. You're weak. _The voice insulted.

I then just ignored the voice and went back to Kurosaki- san's house, but I couldn't remember where it was.

_No… it's to the left… then right… then… _I said in my head. _Damn, I have no sense of direction…_

_You don't. Can I help you find your way home? _The voice offered.

_No way in hell! I don't trust ya! Now get the hell out of my head! _I screamed in my head.

"Captain Fujiume!" Someone called out. I sensed Kuchiki- dono's and Kurosaki- san's spiritual pressure nearby.

"Kurosaki- san! Kuchiki- dono!" I called out. I ran and followed their spiritual pressure.

"Captain Fujiume!" They yelled. We suddenly saw each other from across the road.

"Don't scare us like that, Captain Fujiume!" Kuchiki- dono said, panting.

"Sorry, but this stupid princess is taking over my body and making me go places I don't want to go to." I replied. We started to walk back to Kurosaki- san's house.

"…Meh. Happened before." Kurosaki- san said, uninterested.

"What do you mean, "happened before"?" I asked, trying as hard as possible to be polite.

"There's a race called the "Visored" when I was trying to save Rukia, I lost my shinigami powers. Kisuke made me go through this process that if I don't get to the top of some hole, I'll become a hollow. I've obtained a "hollow self" along the way. It's annoying, but his powers are pretty good." Kurosaki- san replied.

"So… since I hold the hollow princess… I'm technically a Visored…?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about these "Visoreds."

"Not unless they train you to control her. Which is what we're going to do." Kuchiki- dono said.

"Ohhh no. This hollow princess isn't even my own hollow. Just some curse my family has." I made up an excuse and just said it.

"Captain Fujiume, there's a ton of people in the Soul Society who expect a lot from the shinigami. We are the protectors of the World of the Living and the Soul Society. If you hold the hollow princess, you're going to have to control it, or you're going to go out of control." Kuchiki- dono explained.

"I guess so… but can I stay here until I meet my twin brother's girlfriend?" I asked, with hopeful eyes.

"You have a brother… IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING?" Kuchiki- dono and Kurosaki- san said, surprised.

"Yeah…" I said, lowering my voice, "I met him today while you were at school. He ditched class, so I met him, and I'm going to meet his girlfriend soon."

"…Fine. As soon as you meet him, you're learning how to control that beast inside of you." Suddenly, I lost sight of what I was doing again.

Luckily, when I regained my mind, I was still in the same place I was before, only Kuchiki- dono and Kurosaki- san were in their shinigami robes with their zanpaktos ready to attack.

"What the crap?" I yelled at them, since it looked like they were about to attack me. "What's going on?"

"Your inner hollow… it was controlling you for a second…" Kurosaki- san muttered. "Yeah, you need to control that thing… it scares me…"

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO AFRAID OF CAPTAIN FUJIUME'S INNER HOLLOW!" Kuchiki- dono shouted. To tease, I assumed.

"Shut up!" Kurosaki- san said.

"Haha! I will make my return to the Soul Society soon!" I said, without even thinking.

"…Captain Fujiume…?" Kuchiki- dono's voice shivered with fear.

_Dang it! You're so mean… _I thought.

_ I'm a hollow princess… what do you expect me to be? Civilized? Yeah… I'm civilized, aright! _She retorted.

_I hate you, you know that. _I said fearlessly

_ Whatever. You weak, little Fujiume. I could crush your body any time I choose to. _She claimed.

_ Yeah, too bad, so sad. You're a friggen spirit. _I pretended to be sincere.

_You little bitch. _She replied.

_Yes, I am a bitch, bitch queen. _I replied as bitchy as I could. In my head. I then just ignored the hollow princess, until I wanted to use her. "Sorry, stupid bitch queen is evil."

"You better meet your brother's girlfriend quick or else she's gonna control you completely." Kurosaki- san replied.

"Fine…" I muttered. Stupid bitch queen. Trying to ruin my life…

I looked up at the sky. It was about sunset. Pink streaks of clouds were all across the orange sky. It was beautiful.

We walked back home in silence, which I was relieved, since the hollow princess was behaving herself.

Once we got back, I decided to meditate for a little bit, to try and speak with the hollow princess and see what she was going to do, if she took over my body.

_Hello. _I said.

_Hello, bitch. Are you finally pleasant today? _She said, being cocky.

_What makes you think I'm pleasant today? _I retorted.

_Because you aren't swearing. _

_Oh, I only swear when I'm mad. I'm not mad right now. You're the one who's making my temper shorter._

_ Nah, according to Sandāpurinsesu, you've been like that since you were born._

_ Shut up._

_ No._

_ At least don't drag in Sandāpurinsesu to our fight._

_ No, she's a part of your soul. If I'm going to take over your body, she's also a part of your body, so there for, she's just like you… in a way… at least she doesn't call me bitch queen._

_ Shut up, bitch queen._

_ And I prove my own point._

_ I'm going to control you, and you know it._

_ Ha! Like that's going to happen! You're plotting to run away from Karakura!_

_ Damn, how did you know?_

_ I'm a part of your soul, idiot. I know everything about you, since I have access to your fricken mind._

_ That's a violation of my privacy._

_ So what? No one cares._

_ I do._

_ I'm a part of your soul. Technically, we're the same person._

_ What do you want from me?_

_ To control your body._

_ Why?_

_ So I can take over the Soul Society, duh._

_ Why?_

_ Revenge._

_ On who?_

_ It's none of your business._

_ Yeah it is, you're a part of my soul._

_ I don't have to tell you, if I don't want to._

_ You violated my privacy._

_ So? That was once._

_ No, it seems to me that you violated it a couple times._

_ Still not telling you._

_ I'll let you control my body for one minute._

_ Tempting, but no._

_ Two?_

_ No._

_ Three?_

_ No._

_ Fine. Four minutes. Last deal._

_ No._

_ Whatever. _Then, I went back to ignoring her.

"Yuzu- san!" I called out, and found Yuzu- san in the kitchen, making dinner, "Can I help? No promises on burning food though."

"Erhm… ok?" Yuzu- san said, hesitating. She handed me a knife and motioned to the cutting board. "You can cut tofu for miso soup!"

"Yay miso soup!" I exclaimed, then cracking up. I loved miso soup. But not as much as chocolate or anything with shrimp, for that matter… or maybe moochi… or tofu… no… anything with fruit… or… _**(A/N: Sacchi is going into a total daze, so I'll skip the rest of her favorite foods… Sacchi: Hey! But I love food! Me: Too bad, can we go on with the chapter already?)**_

I cut the tofu as straight as I could, and trying to be gentle, since I didn't want it to be ruined.

"Yay! It's done!" I said, flinging up the knife in the air. Yuzu- san shrieked, but the knife landed on the kitchen floor. "OMIGOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

I picked up the knife, and swiftly cleaned it. "I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD'VE OF CAUSED YOU TO BE SO ALARMED, YUZU- SAN!"

"It's alright. As long as no one is hurt." She said, calmly. I placed the knife carefully next to the cutting board. "What's next?"

"Oh, I can take it from here. You go on and do something else!" Yuzu- san shooed. She clearly wanted me out of the kitchen. I was a bad cook, anyway.

I went back down to my bed, tired from the whole day- hollow princesses being a part of your soul… hollows… hollows in general…

Even though I don't remember falling asleep, I knew I fell asleep, because I was aware that I was dreaming.

I was running through the woods, with someone or something chasing me. I tripped, and the thing approached me. "Haha!" It said. "You shall not run away!"

I was scared. I got up as quickly as I could, and just ran. When I looked ahead, I saw my brother. Older, to be exact.

"Don't hold back, Kurisutarureindoroppusu!" He said. I recognized it as the releasing of his shikai.

It started to rain, at first it was light, but then it got harder and harder, fat raindrops fell amongst the ground. The water kept on drowning the enemy. There was even a little bit of thunder.

He turned to me, "Use your powers!" I nodded.

I unsheathed my zanpakto, "Spread your wings, Sandāpurinsesu!"

I began to shoot lightning bolts at the enemy, but it kept on dodging. It fired weak ceros at me.

While I was concentrated intently on it, my brother was just watching, waiting for an opening. It took advantage of it, and aimed for nii- san.

"Nii- san!" I cried, as he was hit. He didn't know it was coming. I looked at the shadow thing, and it was gone. "Nii- san…"

"Tell… Sach- imōto… that… I lov-." He stumbled on his words.

"But I'm Sach- imōto!" I said. He was dying, so he probably was confused.

"Tell her I love her!" He yelped. He died. The rain stopped falling.

When I woke up, I cried. It was nii- san's death.

_What day is it today? _I asked myself. I glanced at a calendar. _Two weeks… since he died… Two weeks… since nii- san died!_

I cried.

"Captain Fujiume!" Hinamori- san called out.

"Hinamori- san…" I muttered. She sat down next to me to comfort me.

"Captain! Why are you crying?" She asked, trying hard to be polite.

"Two weeks… since nii- san died…" I muttered.

"Oh, Tohru- san?" Hinamori- san asked.

"You knew him?" I looked up at her.

"Of course." She smiled, "He was very kind. Very nice, too."

"That… sounds like him…" I smiled.

"I only talked to him twice, but he was very nice." Hinamori- san said, "Actually, I was there when he died. He told me to tell you that he loved you."

"So… I was you in my dream…" I said, "I had a dream that this shadow figure was chasing me. He came out and fought it, while I recovered and then attacked. He died, since I was too careless and didn't protect him…"

"Actually… that's what happened…" She said, softly, "I tried to protect him, but I couldn't."

I looked into the eyes of my brother's killer. Not necessarily killer, but someone who couldn't save another.

"You did something unforgivable…" I said, shakily, clenching my fists, "But I… nii- san wouldn't want it this way… He would rather die than someone else…"

"I know… he was truly kind…" She replied. "I better get going. Yuzu- san wanted me to help her with dinner."

_He was truly kind… _Her words echoed in my head. _He was._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't gotten in an update in a while. The chapter is considerably long, so no Omake. Sorry :(_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_**

Chapter 6

I didn't feel like eating dinner, so I skipped it. I decided to walk around for a bit to pass the time.

_It's so nice out today… _I thought as I inhaled the cool May air. _Reeeeeeeelax... _Then, I felt someone's spiritual pressure. It felt familiar, yet different than everyone else's.

"Meow." A black cat said, as it passed by. I instantly knew the spiritual pressure came from the cat.

"Hey little guy… what's your name?" I asked; as I crouched down to pet it.

"I thought you would know me, Sat- chan." It said, in a rough, guyish voice.

"OMIGOD YOU CAN TALK?" I said, surprised.

"Come." It said. I followed it around. The place it was taking me looked quite familiar. It was Urahara- san's shop.

Then, there was smoke covering the cat. A woman's head popped out of it. She has sharp golden eyes and dark purple hair with tan skin.

"Yoruichi- sama!" I said, almost crying. I hadn't seen her in almost a month. I decided to lighten up the mood, "Put some clothes on!"

"Yeah, yeah…" She grumbled. She went inside the shop. I waited a little bit, before she came back out. "What are you doing here in Karakura, anyway, Sat- chan?"

"Mission. Hollows' been appearing everywhere. Sent me and couple others for back up for Kurosaki- san and Kuchiki- dono." I replied.

"Ah." She said. "You still practicing the shunpo tricks I taught you?"

"Yup." I said, a little annoyed that she would bring that up… "So why are you in Karakura Town, Yoruchi- sama?"

"I mooch off of Kisuke." She replied, very casually.

"Er… ok…" I said, a little weirded out that a noble such as herself would mooch off of a lowly shopkeeper.

"But Sat- chan… I have to tell you something…" She said, a little sad.

"That I posse the Hollow Princess? Yeah, I know that." I said, being a little cocky.

"No… not that…" She said, "Here, come inside." I followed her inside into room with a long table. We both sat down.

"Do you know why you grow faster than other souls?" She asked.

"No. I just assumed because of my genes of something." I replied.

"It's because of the hollow princess. She can change at any form at will, so it affects your own soul. Since you have to grow up, you grow at a much faster rate- almost human like. A bit slower, though." She explained.

"And does that matter?" I asked, uninterested about this topic. Honestly, I could care less if I grew up faster than normal.

"It's not that, you'll die quicker." She said.

"So I'll go back to the World of the Living sooner?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. Dang it. And when I was enjoying my time as fifth division captain.

I looked outside the small window of the room. "I better be heading back to Kurosaki- san's house…"

"Mooching off of Kurosaki, eh?" She teased. "Oh well, go on."

"Bye Yoruichi- sama!" I waved before I left the shop. I walked back to Kurosaki- san's house, without any trouble, surprisingly.

"I'm back." I said to everyone when I entered the clinic room. They all looked at me for a second, and then went back to whatever the hell they were doing. I decided to be a little overdramatic over this, "Dang it, why won't anyone welcome me back?"

"Welcome back, Captain Fujiume!" Hinamori- san and Lieutenant Masumoto said cheerfully.

"Welcome back my ass…" Ten muttered.

"What was that?" I questioned him.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway I'm going to take a shower." I grabbed a pair of pajamas Yuzu- san lent me and went up to the bathroom, thankful it was open.

After washing up, I immediately went to sleep, just hoping that tomorrow would be better than today, despite its eventfulness.

When I woke up, it was still dark. I got up anyway, since I wanted to start bright and early for my first day at school. Kuchiki- dono had gotten me a uniform for me, I wore that, and carefully picked out a plain brown hairband to wear. I climbed up the stairs to the kitchen, Yuzu- san was already making breakfast.

"Good morning, Yuzu- san!" I greeted.

"Good morning!" She said back, concentrating on cooking an egg. "What would you like this morning?"

"Anything is fine," I replied. I wasn't really in a mood for breakfast. She flipped over the egg.

"Feel free to pour yourself anything to drink, Fujiume- san." She said, motioning towards the refrigerator. I opened the fridge and grabbed a container of milk to drink. I grabbed a clean glass cup I found in the cupboard and poured myself a little bit to drink. The cold milk ran through my throat. It felt good, since it was already blazing in the house, even early in the morning. I put the milk back in the fridge. "So what grade are you entering, Fujiume- san?"

"Second year in high school. Though, as soon as my brother earns enough money, I'm going to transfer back to Tokyo." I said, going with the lie that I told humans.

"Oh, but please stay here for as long as you like!" She smiled and scraped the egg from the pan into a plate. She took out a spoon and fork and gave it to me, "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" I said, accepting the plate. I immediately ate it up.

"Good morning…" Someone muttered. I turned around and saw it was Kuchiki- dono and Kurosaki- san, dressed in their uniforms.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Fujiume- san!" Kuchiki- dono replied, awfully chipper. She grabbed a box of cereal, (A/N: Sorry, never had an authentic Japanese breakfast… so let's go with American :D) poured it into a bowl, got out a carton of milk, and poured it on her cereal.

"I'll just have toast, Yuzu." Kurosaki- san said.

"One piece of toast, coming up!" She said, grabbing a loaf of bread from the pantry.

"So… Kurosaki- san… Kuchiki- dono… what homeroom are you both in?" I asked the pair.

"1-3." Kurosaki- san replied.

"We're in the same homeroom." Kuchiki- dono said.

"Oh, I'm in…" I got out my schedule, which was already torn a bit, "2-2. So just call me Fujiume- senpai!" I smiled. They didn't respond. I looked over at Yuzu and she was buttering the toast.

"I'm going to head out…" I said, trying to relief the tension. And then I remembered that I didn't know how to get to the high school from Kurosaki- san's house.

_It's a turn left… then straight… then right… _I said in my head.

_You're bad with directions, little Fuijume. _The Hollow Princess said. I rolled my eyes.

_Shut up. _I replied.

_Why are you such a bitch to me? I haven't done anything wrong…_

_ Uh huh, you call trying to control me wrong? Yeah, you escaped from hell; you terrorized the very place I swore to protect… _I countered.

_Pfft, that was a long time ago, I can change. _She was getting obnoxious, so I ignored her.

"Um… you look a little lost…" Someone said from behind. I turned around and saw a girl with orange hair and another girl with black hair in the same uniform I was in.

"Hi… I'm a new transfer student here… and I don't know how to get to Karakura High School…" I said shyly.

"Hey, that's where we're going!" The girl with orange hair said, "You can walk with us!"

"Yay! I'm bad with directions, so…" I said, a little embarrassed that I would be asking someone to help me with directions. Then again, the girl asked me.

I found out that the girl with the orange hair's name was Inoue Orihime and the girl with the black hair's name was Arisawa Tatsuki.

"So what homeroom are you guys in?" I asked casually as we walked.

"1-3." Arisawa- san said. She motioned towards Inoue- san, "We're in the same homeroom…"

"Oh… I'm in 2-2." I said.

"Aw… we aren't going to see each other that often!" Inoue- san pouted.

"How about we walk together every day, then? Since I will probably get lost…" I offered.

"Sure!" Inoue- san exclaimed. Arisawa- san nodded in agreement. We stopped at a building. It looked familiar. It was the high school. "We're here!"

_High school here I come! _I said in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I couldn't post any new chapters over the winter break, but I had very limited internet access, so please enjoy this new chapter! Reading and reviewing and favoriting means a lot to me! Thanks for those who have!_**

**_I do not own Bleach, but I do own Sacchi, Hiro, Yuki, and others._**

**_And I just realized that "nii-san" means older brother... but I don't know what "twin brother" would mean, so let's just stick with nii- san, until I find out what twin brother means. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 7

After I said my goodbyes to Inoue- san and Arisawa- san, I walked into homeroom and I saw my brother, talking to some other people in his homeroom.

"Nii- san!" I called out. He turned around.

"Oh, hey Satsuki- chan." He said casually. I walked towards him. Everyone in homeroom was looking at me. "These are my friends, Haru- kun and Masato- kun."

"Hello." They said.

"This is my long lost twin sister, Satsuki- chan." He said proudly. I smiled to be polite.

"It's an honor to go to the same school as my brother." I said. No, not really.

"Hiro- kun, I didn't know you had such a hot sister." One of his friends said to nii- san. I blushed from the flattery, but I was a little creeped by his comment. Nii- san pulled the collar of his shirt.

"Look Masato, she's my sister, alright? I don't want you to hit on her, 'kay?" He threatened. I giggled.

"It's fine, nii- san… I don't care!" I said to be polite. I was about to punch that guy's lights out, but at least nii- san threatened him for me. Nii- san let go of his collar and his cell phone rang. He took out his phone and saw it was a text.

I looked over his shoulder and saw it was from his girlfriend.

"Fujiume Hiro!" The teacher barked, noticing he was texting. "Phones off!" Nii- san powered off his phone, and put it away, sad because he's going to have to wait until he could text.

"Nii- san…" I whispered, "I'll text her for you. Give me your phone."

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble!" He whispered back, "Besides, if I text, I'll get a detention, if you do it for me, then you'll get in trouble- on the first day!"

"Just give it to me!" I demanded. He took out his phone and gave it to me. I walked over to the teacher.

"May I go to the washroom?" I asked politely. The teacher nodded. I ran to the washroom, stood up on the toilet seat, and texted his girlfriend.

**Yuki: **Hiro- kun! Guess what?

**Hiro: **I'm sorry, this isn't Hiro- kun, this is his sister, Satsuki.

**Yuki: **Hiro never told me he had a sister!

**Hiro: **Sorry, we only met yesterday, and now I go to his school. It's a bizarre story, but please tell me what I should tell nii- san!

**Yuki: **Erhm… ok… but I'm coming back to Karakura tomorrow, but please don't tell him! My friends in Karakura are planning a welcome back party tomorrow, and drag him there! Thx Satsuki, bye!

I deleted the text, shut off his phone, and ran back to the classroom.

"What did Yu- chan say?" He asked as I gave him back the phone.

"She never answered…" I lied.

"Oh…" He said, a little disappointed, "its ok."

The bell rang and we all went to our first class.

School was absolutely boring. I couldn't even concentrate on learning, I mean; the closest thing to a regular school I've ever attended was the shinigami academy! And that's a school to learn how to become a shinigami!

The bell rang, as we left to go home.

"Fujiume- senpai!" Someone yelled. I turned around and saw it was Kuchiki- dono, Kurosaki- san, Inoue- san, and two other guys.

"Oh, hey guys!" I said. My Soul Pager beeped. I checked to see where it was, and it was pretty near.

"Come on, Kurosaki- san and Kuchiki- dono!" I said, motioning towards the exit.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Inoue- san asked Kurosaki- san and Kuchiki- dono.

"Nope." Kuchiki- dono said, "Fujiume- senpai, Orihime- san, Chad, and Uryu- san all have spiritual powers."

"Oh cool…" I decided to remind them of the hollow., "NOW LET'S THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DEFEAT THAT DAMN HOLLOW!" I stormed out of the building by myself, tried to locate the hollow, took out my soul candy, changed into a shinigami, told Chappy to walk around and unsheathed my zanpakto. I began to concentrate on the hollow. But I couldn't concentrate. It was as if I was sleepy, but I had quite a nap during school, so why was I sleepy?

Regaining my lost concentration, I sliced the hollow clean in the head, using flash step moves to avoid its attacks.

But then more came.

"Spread your wings, Sandāpurinsesu!" I yelled. The sword was charged, and I shot them at the hollows. Somehow, they could avoid my attacks.

Deciding that it was useless to use electric-based attacks, I devised a new strategy, even though I was never one for strategy and plans. I flashed stepped away from the hollow, and as it aimed for an attack far away, I flashed step closer and defeated it within a close range. But then soon, I was outnumbered.

_Damn! Where's backup when you need it? _I thought, remembering about my defeat of Menos Grande a couple days ago. And to think I refused backup.

I flashed stepped away from the hollows, took out my Soul Pager, and dialed Hinamori- san's soul pager number.

"Hinamori- san! Get over here quick!" I barked into my Soul Pager.

"Alright! I'll be there as soon as I can!" She replied. I put away my Soul Pager and went back to fight the hollows.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, remembering what I said to the hollows the last time. They didn't leave and just kept on attacking. I devised a new plan. I put away my zanpakto and stretched my arms outward towards the hollows.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" I said, with my voice a little shaky. A big burst of blue spiritual energy fired out from my hands, and hit the hollows. But it wasn't enough.

_Damn! How do you defeat these things? _I thought.

_A simple wave of my hand would. _The Hollow Princess said in my mind. I waved my hand over the hollows. It didn't work, S_tupid girl. They can sense whose hand it is and whose isn't._

_Shut up. _I said fiercely. I lost my concentration on everything. The sleepy feeling came back again.

_Why is this happening? _I asked myself, _why?_

"Snap, Tobiume!" I heard Hinamori- san's release command for her shikai form. I smiled. Backup was here.

"Gowl, Haineko!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!"

I regained my confidence, stretched out my hands, aiming for the hollows, I yelled, "Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A big blue electrical blast of spiritual energy burst fired right out from my hands.

With all shikai forms, and my fantastic Hadō, we defeated the hollows.

And then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was dazed. I was in my clinic bed in Kurosaki- san's house and everyone crowed around me.

"Wh- … what happened…?" I said, stumbling on my words.

"You fainted, Captain!" Hinamori- san explained, "Oh, by the way, we lost track of your gigai."

"WHAT?" I screamed, stumbling to get off the bed, "Damn, Chappy's going to do something unforgivable!" I tried to get of the bed, but my stomach hurt. Really bad. "OW!"

"Yeah, we'll look for her." Kurosaki- san said. My head hurt a little bit.

"Ugh…" I moaned. "Please tell me my stomach and my head hurts because of Hadō…"

"Well, did you perform that same Hadō before, without the incantation?" Ten asked.

"Er… a couple times, under Yoruichi- sama's direction… but I shouldn't of..." I remembered the then hellish, but now glory days of me and my master, helping me train.

"Then it's not from the Hadō. It's probably from the Hollow Princess…"

_Fuck you! _I screamed. In my mind.

_What the hell did _I _do? _She said.

_You bitch! Get the hell out of my body, dammit! _I threatened. Hey, she's ruining my life. Of course I would have three swears in two sentences. Imagine how I feel, dammit!

_Like I said, I prefer someone a little stronger, but I. Ain't. COMPLAINING! _She said, in a firm tone.

_I HATE YOU! _Tears streamed down my eyes. This was too much for me to handle.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so you should get some rest." Kuchiki- dono said gently to comfort me.

"No… tomorrow… I'm going to meet my brother's girlfriend… and then I should leave for visored training the next day…" I said, trying to plan out my weekend.

"Seriously, get some rest, Captain Fujiume. We'll look for your gigai~!" Lieutenant Matsumoto chimed.

"Alright…" I said, sleepy, "Don't drink too much~!"

Lieutenant Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Once everyone left, I went straight to sleep. My body/soul was weak, and I needed rest.

My eyes opened. The birds were chirping, and sunshine flooded into the clinic room. It was morning.

I yawned and dressed in a sundress that Yuzu- san lent me. Today was the party… I think…

"Good morning~!" I said cheerfully to Hinamori- san, who was eating a bagel while looking at this weird black box that had pictures move.

"Good morning, Captain." Hinamori- san replied.

"So where's my gigai?" I asked. Hey, I want people to see me when I'm at the party. The absolute last thing I wanted was for, like, the whole school to find out about the Soul Society and such.

"Downstairs. We had to put Chappy on drugs, since she was hyper…" She replied.

"The good kind or bad?" I asked. There was no way I wanted to reenter a body that was on the bad kind of drugs.

"The good kind, of course!" Hinamori- san giggled, "How can you get the bad kind of drugs in Japan, anyway?"

"I have no idea…" I replied. "Well, I should reenter my gigai…" I ran down the stairs and found my drugged body curled up in the back corner.

"Wakey Wakey Chappy…" I said to my gigai. She opened her eyes.

"Hi Sacchi- chan, pyon! Those people put me on drugs, pyon!" She said, retaining her cutesy personality.

"I can see why…" I said, getting a little tick off by her personality. I should've gotten another one. But then again, Chappy fit me… in a weird, very surprising way. "Alright, time to get out of my body!" I charged right into her.

A light flashed. I was in the back corner of the clinic room. A green piece that looked like candy was on the floor. I picked it up, crushed it, and put in the trash can.

"I'm back." I said, reentering the kitchen. "Oh wait, what time is it?"

"Noon." Lieutenant Matsumoto replied, watching the black box.

"Alright, I'm going to take off. Don't wait for me." I said, taking my soul pager and soul candy from the table in front of them.

I ran out the door, and went straight to the burnt house, where nii- san was going to meet me.

"Satsuki- chan!" He said, waving madly at me. "So where's the party at?"

"Do you know where Michiyo- san's house is?" I asked, naming one of Yuki- chan's best friends and one of my classmates.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Great, it's there." I said. He walked ahead, while I trailed behind him. We walked a while before we stopped at a huge mansion. There was already much noise.

"Come on!" I said totally excited and pumped. I grabbed nii- san's hand and ran inside. "OMIGOD!"

The mansion was beautiful. Roman statues and oil paintings hung from the walls, marble floors were polished to perfection, and diamond chandeliers hung from the tall, high ceiling.

I looked at the beautiful room. And to think we were going to trash this place.

"Hiro…-kun…?" A shy voice said from across the room. I looked at the figure. She had gorgeous black hair and glowing deep purple eyes. She started to cry, "Hiro- kun!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. I pretty much was lazy and had absolutely no ideas on how to start and end this chapter. I'm not really a party person, so yeah..._**

**_And yes, I finally got inspiration to write an Omake. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yu-chan…" Nii- san said, as he walked right to the girl. "What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I'm transferring back to Karakura on Monday. And my step dad got his job back, so I'm here to stay." She held nii- san's hand. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too." Nii- san said. The girl pointed at me, "I assume this is your long lost twin sister, right?"

"Yes… it's such an honor to meet you!" I said, just to be polite. She smiled.

"Thank you… and enjoy the party!" She said, maneuvering for me to go away. I respected that and went to join the party.

"Satsuki- chan!" Everyone chimed when I entered the living room. I was surprised that they even knew my name, "We were waiting for you!"

"Really…?" I said, not believing them. I mean, come on. Half of the school probably doesn't even know me.

"Yeah!" A random girl said, "Yu- chan told us about you!"

"Oh… that makes sense…" I said.

"Satsuki- chan, what would you like a drink?" A random boy asked me. I figured he just wanted to get lucky. _Pfft… pathetic baka._

"Anything is fine- _no alcohol._" I replied, trying to brush him off. He went to go get my drink.

"Satsuki- chan!" A random girl asked, "Do you wanna play a game?"

"Um... ok? What game?" I replied.

"Truth or Dare~!" Everyone chimed.

"Alright..." I walked over to the crowd and plopped myself down on the ground. Even though I didn't know what truth or dare was, I really didn't want to stick out.

"Ok, truth or dare, Satsuki- chan?" The same girl who asked me to play asked.

"Um... truth?" I said, not sure about what I should say.

"Ok, um... have you ever kiss a boy?" She asked.

"No, and I don't intend to." I replied cold-heartily. What kind of question was that?

"We're back!" Someone exclaimed from the doorway. I turned around and saw it was my brother and his girlfriend. I noticed they were holding hands.

"Hi!" I said, as they took their seat next to me.

"Alright! Satsuki- chan, it's you're turn!" Yuki- chan said cheerfully.

"Ok... Yuki- chan, truth or dare?" I asked the same question that the random girl asked me.

"Dare!" She said, really hyper. I started to get annoyed with her cheerfulness.

"Um..." I started to speculate. If that girl asked me a question that I answered truthfully, a dare must of meant that you want someone to do something, right? "...Sorry, I can't think of anything."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to get inspiration." She replied, like it was nothing. The others agreed, "Oh well, how about we just turn up some music and dance?"

"Um..." I really need to get up-to-date on Modern Japanese, "I'm not really a good dancer..."

"Oh that's ok!" Yuki- chan giggled, "I'm not really a good dancer either... I just think it's fun!" She got up and went over to a pair of speakers with an iPod attached to it. Music started playing. I blushed with embarrassment and escaped towards the kitchen, the only safe haven.

"Hey." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw it was the guy from earlier.

"Hi...?" I said, a little reluctant.

"You don't like to dance?" He questioned. I got really irritated.

"Of course I don't! Why would I escape the dance floor?" I yelled at him. I looked around and some people were looking at me. I lowered my voice, "Sorry."

"It's ok." He replied, like it was nothing, "So I'm guessing you aren't really a party person?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to meet Yuki- chan today, so I dragged Hiro to her welcoming party. I promised her, anyway." I replied.

"Oh, she's my cousin, so of course I had to go. Every time I talk to her, she only talks about Hiro and yesterday, she said she was nervous about meeting you." He said.

"Well, I don't blame her. But I can't believe that I'm the woman of the hour, pretty much. Isn't this supposed to be Yuki- chan's party?" He laughed.

"I guess so, but it's kinda nice to see someone new every once in a while." He said.

We talked for a little bit longer, or at least I thought. I got way too absorbed into the conversation that when I realized what time it was, it was already sunset.

"Party's over, kids." Angry parents barged into the door, horrified on what a mess the house was. I quickly escaped, but there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Yuki- chan and some of her friends.

"Satsuki- chan, do you wanna sleepover at my place?" Yuki- chan asked, with her huge eyes sparkling.

"Er... ok...? Let me just tell the people I'm stay with." I whipped out my Soul Pager and dialed my Lieutenant's number. I only got voice mail, "Hey, I'm staying over somewhere else, so don't look for me..." I put away my Soul Pager, "Ok! Let's go!"

* * *

Omake Theater~ Tales of Sacchi's Training (told in 3rd person)

"Ow!" Satsuki whined as her sensei, Shihōin Yourichi, was testing her hand-to-hand combat skills by attacking her from behind.

"Come on, Sat- chan!" Her sensei said, as she blocked one of Satsuki's jabs. Satsuki closed her eyes, because she felt someone else's spiritual pressure... someone who she never met before.

Quickly, Satsuki shunpoed right behind the mystery person with the spiritual pressure and kicked her behind. The person laid flat on her face.

"Soi Fon!" Satsuki's sensei said, shunpoing near the person and helping her up.

"Um... Yourichi- sama, who is this girl?" She asked, apparently shocked.

"I'm Yourichi- sensei's student, Fujiume Satsuki." Satsuki bowed at the person who she kicked, who happened to be someone her sensei knew.

"She's just someone I saw on the street. Long story short, she's my new student." The person had a disgusted look, "Don't worry Soi Fon, you'll still be my number one pupil!"

"Huh?" Satsuki said, not paying attention to what her sensei just said.

Her sensei turned to Satsuki, "Try out your kido for a while, I wanna talk to Soi Fon." Satsuki nodded and went back to her training.

Soi Fon and Yoruichi sat down on the porch, watching her perform beginner's kido, "Ya know, Soi Fon, she's a prodigy."

"Yeah... she sure does look strong." Soi Fon commented.

"I bet she'll surpass you someday, maybe even me!" Yoruichi joked. Soi Fon stayed silent, "But that's a long way off... for some reason... I sense this weird spiritual pressure emitting from her sometimes..."

"Remember that legend about that Hollow Princess?" Soi Fon said, "I bet she's possessing her."

"Nah, she's... I dunno... much different than what that Hollow Princess seem to be." Yoruichi said.

"I guess so..." Soi Fon looked at young Satsuki training, "Well, it's too early to tell."

"Yeah." Yoruichi agreed.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Satsuki said with her arms stretched outward,"Hado 31 Shakkaho!"

A red cannonball erupted from her hands, but then it exploded.

"Yeah... she needs a lot of work..." Yoruichi and Soi Fon said at the same time, looking guilty.


End file.
